Magician in Love
by DucksLuck
Summary: Arthur is a Mage of ultimate destructive power even though he had first dreamt of being a Grand Priest. A new student at his school, however, shows signs of having this coveted talent, though who he is and why he doesn't want it is a mystery.


**Summary**

_Arthur is a Mage of ultimate destructive power even though he had first dreamt of being a Grand Priest. A new student at his school, however, shows signs of having this coveted talent, though who he is and why he doesn't want it is a mystery. _

**Magician in Love**

**Chapter One**

It was a beautiful day full of sunshine and windswept flower petals that trailed across the courtyard. Arthur was quietly making his way to his favorite spot, a cozy corner of the Loreland Academy garden. He walked careful not to trip on his robe and pants a tad bit bigger than he had imagined a small to have been, but most wizards his age were taller. The wind played with his wizard hat tempted to pull it away from his head to reveal the bird nest that lay beneath. He grimly pulled it down and huffed as he made it behind the roses.

Sitting comfortably in the grass, he propped himself up against the nearest tree careful not to wrinkle his clothes. The day had worn him out. His multiple classes were all full of less than qualified magicians, but it had been that way since his first year here. Pulling out his notebook, he went to work at writing down his goals for the next year.

When he had first applied to Lorland Academy, he had hoped to become the Grand Priest, but as luck would have it he was more skilled at destroying things than building them up. It had frustrated him to never cast a successful prayer always ending up burning things to a crisp. The years he had spent in preparation seemed to have had no effect in increasing his chances. Finally, when the professor told him he should become a Grand Mage instead he took that as his hint to leave. It had been devastating to not be able to achieve his dream, yet he had grown fond of his talent and amused himself by showing off every once in a while.

The clock struck four reminding him to leave for the dorms, but he had one thing he wanted to first. Today the classes were showing off their skills and as the first in his division he was expected to show up. The only thing was he had to make sure that he had the right ingredients for his spell. His professor had been more than happy to provide him with the materials and told him to pick them up in his office later that day. The wind blew by dancing across his face and tickling his nose. Grabbing ahold of his notebook he mumbled beneath his breath instantly lifting off the ground and floating to a nearby second story window.

The approach was slow and steady, but as he came closer to the window he found it cracked and heard voices muffled behind it. Stepping onto the ledge he stepped aside and clung onto the brick wall behind him ever curious what student had decided to stay behind.

"You really are talented my boy. I don't understand why…well yes I see you've had quite some success, but…" The raspy voice of the professor could be heard, but the other was barely auditory. The professor continued obviously entreating this student," You are truly talented you could possibly…I know it's not what you'd like to be in life, but can't you see you'd save so many more lives if you just took the chance." At this point Arthur was more than intrigued. He had thought he was the only one stupid enough to go against his fated talents. He wanted in on this person's secret. Turning just a little bit he made to look in the window, but by the time he managed to peek the other student had stormed out of the room.

"Good evening Professor," he greeted.

The professor seemed startled, but turned and offered the same in reply. Shaking his head he made his way over to one of the shelves pulling a box with Arthur's name on it down for inspection.

"I think this is everything Arthur, but you'd best check before you leave." There was obvious agitation in his voice.

"Is everything alright professor?" Arthur couldn't help it now. He wanted to know so bad it was almost urging him to ask the student's name outright.

The professor turned looking like he was debating whether or not to say, but turned back after realizing something.

"You know what Arthur I believe you might be able to help. There's a student, actually he was here not too long ago, and just like you he is much more talented at another set of skills than what he tries to say he is."

"Oh, that sounds funny. I bet he's terrible at it too. Why does he insist on staying there?" Arthur thought this new student might be a younger version of himself.

The professor looked at him with a bemused smile on his face. "Actually dear Arthur he's not, which is why it's hard to get him to leave his current program."

"He's not? Is he very good?"

"Extremely." The professor let the realization sink in knowing full well that Arthur might feel threatened by this young and talented student.

"What, he's good at what he wants to do and you want him to leave? I understood when you encouraged me to try wizardry, but he's actually good at whatever the bloody hell he wants?" Arthur was on the verge of seething.

"No, you do not understand this young boy has the talents of the clerical value!" Arthur paused. "He's a Grand Priest in the making!" The professor made his way around the room letting out his aged anger by shuffling between his papers and huffing out in displeasure.

Arthur stood there stunned. A Priest or rather someone out there had the talents he had wished for with every aching bone in his body. Clerics and those of the healing affinity were hard to come by. Why would someone ever choose to just be one of a million instead of one in a million? It was beyond him.

He sputtered, "Does he know this?"

The old professor replied exasperated," Yes! Of course he knows this. I told him myself the stubborn little…" he went off into his internal musings.

"We have to convince him professor! He's a great find! I don't know if there's anything I can really do, but think of it professor- a Grand Priest and a Grand Mage- the ultimate duo! There must be something I can do." Arthur walked hurriedly over to the professor who sat wearily in his chair.

"I have nothing to say at this point my dear Arthur. I think you should be going. The presentations should be starting soon. I'm sure you'll see him there." He stood up and ushered Arthur out of the room toward the window from where he entered.

"Is he at the top of his class?" Arthur entreated. The professor only laughed continuing to guide him along. "He must be amazing. Please, professor, at least tell me his name." At that the professor tossed him out the window.

"I thought I told you his name. I can't quite remember…must be my old age. Oh well, the lad is smart. I'm sure he'll figure it out."

**The Author Speaks**

_Thank you for reading I hope to have the next chapter out shortly. If you have any comments feel free to message me or leave a review. Liking or favoriting this story are both highly appreciated and following makes sure that I know to get the next chapter out sooner. _

_Until next time,_

_Duck_


End file.
